1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, a display apparatus, and a method for controlling the display apparatus, and a program.
2. Related Art
To assist a person who performs work, there has been a known case where a display apparatus called a head mounted display (HMD) worn around the person's head is used (see JP-A-2008-113317, for example). In the system described in JP-A-2008-113317, the HMD that the worker wears includes an electronic camera, and an image of a work target captured with the electronic camera of the HMD is displayed on a host PC operated by a person who gives an instruction. The person who gives an instruction looks at the image of the work target captured with the electronic camera and causes the HMD on the worker to display an alarm or any other type of information.
In the configuration of related art described above, in which the person who gives an instruction to assist the worker grasps the state of the worker from the image displayed on the PC, it has been desired that the person who assists the worker convey a large amount of information in a more understandable form.